warriorcats_erfindungfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Dance with the devil
thumb|Cover für "Dance with the devil" (wird überarbeitet) Dance with the devil (deutsch: "Tanz mit dem Teufel") ist eine Fanfiktion zu Warrior Cats, bestehend aus einem Band. Sie wird bald auf dieser Seite zu finden sein. Hauptcharaktere *Sliver *Dakota *SweetDreams *Darkness *Cheers *Nightmare Folgt Inhalt Zwei KatzenClans, der BatClan und der TrickClan, wollen herauszufinden, wer der beste unter ihnen ist und setzen ihr Leben für gefährliche Mutproben und Wettkämpfe aufs Spiel. Doch eines Nachts schließt sich eine fremde Kätzin dem TrickClan an. Sliver, ein junger Krieger des BatClans, spürt, dass sie etwas im Schilde führt. Wer ist diese Kätzin? Wo kommt sie her? Und was ist mit den Jungen des BatClans, die plötzlich jede Nacht verschwinden? Zusammen mit seinem Freund Dakota versuch er, das Rätsel um diese Kätzin zu lösen und kommt einem gefährlichen Geheimnis auf die Spur, dass das Leben vieler Katzen kosten könnte, falls sie es nicht schaffen, ihre Clans zu warnen... Kapitel 1 Mit quälenden Blick seh ich dabei zu, wie die tote Katze von zwei älteren Krieger davongetragen werden. Heute is wieder so 'n Tag, an dem ich mich frag, wieso ich zu diesen dummen Wettkämpfen mitgekommen bin. Ich steh eh nur blöd in der Ecke und warte, bis alles vorrüber is. Doch Dakota schafft es immer wieder, mich dazu zu überreden, mitzukommen. Der ganze Machtkampf zwischen uns und dem TrickClan sind doch eh alle Schnee von gestern... ach ja, ihr fragt euch bestimmt, was ich gerade von mir gebe. Nun, mein Name is Sliver und bin'n Krieger des BatClans. Wir (oder besser gesagt die Anführer der Clans) wollen wissen, wer der bessere Clan is. Obwohl, Clan kann man das nicht beschreiben. Wir haben schon 'ne Menge über die Clans, die hier einmal durchgezogen sind, um ein neues Zuhause zu finden, doch wir sind nicht so wie die. Wir haben unsere eigenen Regeln und unsere eigene Rituale. Clankatzen würden sie als nicht fair bezeichnen, aber wenn juckt's? Mir, aber hört jemand auf mich? Nö. Und diese ganzen Kämpfe sind auch da, weil dieser ganze Streit zwischen den beiden "Clans" nur besteht, da wir vorher einmal ein Clan waren und sich zwei Brüder nicht einigen konnten, wer von ihnen Clananführer wird, da das Gesetz vorschreibt, dass das Junges des Anführers nach seinem Tod Anführer werden. So teilen sich die Clans und jetzt gibt es diese ganzen Streiterreien zwischen den Clans. Aber immerhin zwingen sie mich nicht, bei diesen sinnlosen Wettkämpfen teilzunehmen. Also steh ich nur rum und schau zu, wie sie sich gegenseitig abschlachten. Der Gegner der besiegten Katze is Dakota, aus dessen Flanke tropft Blut. Ich und Dakota sind Freunde, seit wir zum ersten Mal die Augen geöffnet haben und verstehen uns recht gut. Bis aufs Thema Kämpfen. Ich kann nicht kämpfen und will es auch nicht lernen, 'ne andere Katze zu töten. Ich bin nämlich sehr sensibel in bezug zu diesem Thema. Nun ja, Dakota scheint das nichts auszumachen, jemanden das Leben zu nehmen. So auch jetzt, denn seine Augen glühen vor stolz, als die lauten Jubelrufe seiner Clangefährten an die Wände der Schlucht hallen. Zögernd stimme ich mit ein. Schließlich springt Dakota auf und rennt vor laute Freude auf mich zu. "Hast du gesehen, Sliver? Hast du gesehen, wie ich dieser räudigen Flohschleuder ins Genick gebissen habe?", fragt er und klingt sich dabei wie ein Junges an. Vom Blutgestank, der in seinem Pelz hin, wird mir beinah übel. Trotzdem zwinge ich zu einem Schnurren. "Ja, das haste gut gemacht", sag ich. Fortsetzung folgt Kategorie:Geschichten Kategorie:Fanfictions Kategorie:By Cornaika